First: The Discovery
by MRAZI
Summary: Ok, This is a Haruka/Michiru one-shot, posted after the end of the series, the two outer senshi are home alone, just enjoying themselves, this leads to some discovering and some...other things. Please R&R. Warnings inside


Ok, the disclaimer; I own nothing more than the story.

Warnings!

1) Yuri content (that's why it was rated M)

2) Spanking warning.

3) Kinda OCC warning.

With that said, on with the story!

_**First.**_

_**MR AZ.**_

Summer vacations, some time after the defeat of Chaos, and they were free, finally free from their mission and duty, and also they were home alone, the two outer sailors Neptune and Uranus were by themselves in their spacious mansion near the sea, their partner Setsuna had decided into giving them some vacations and taking their "Daughter" with her to their own deserved holyday.

And that's how it happened that Michiru Kaioh and her lover were laughing gleefully while being completely naked in their bed, teasing each other like little kids, the racer pinning the violinist down on the bed while the aqua-haired girl tried to take the upper hand. Chuckling every time the taller girl dipped on to her to place soft bites or teasing kisses on her neck and face.

"Stop" Michiru warned good naturally

"Oh, or what are **You** going to do, eh Michi?" Her lover, the racer prodigy; Haruka Tenoh mocked.

"Knock it off, you bad racer"

"Force me"

Michiru smiled wickedly while she managed to get her lover off her and evaded her mate's playful pounce, making the blonde fall face-first into the inviting mattress. It was then when she saw a small chance, she lifted her delicate hand and...

And a slap reasoned in the room, ending Haruka's laughter.

The smaller girl giggled while patting her girlfriend's buttocks "So soft" another slap came eliciting an intake of air from the taller girl "Can't help but love how well this feels, 'Ruka" Michiru teased while looking at her girl's face.

Her teasing smile disappeared when she saw the confused look upon Haruka's face who was staring down at the bed intently. The violinist eye's widened in worry and quickly withdrew her hand from her beloved's cute backside.

"Haruka, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Do it again" Was the whispered answer.

"Koi?" Michiru was dumbfounded, was her mate really asking that?

"I..." The sandy-haired girl turned to face her lover, her confusion was obvious, but also the loving gaze she gave to her beloved "I don't like... don't like when anyone else hurts me, or even touches me, but, you, your touches, everything you do to me feels right, makes me feel well, cared for, loved, I'm..."

The smaller woman smiled slightly a small blush covering her cheeks as she leaned onto her girlfriend and kissed her slowly and passionaly, caressing her strong body with care.

"I love you, Michi, you're the most precious person I've ever had" The racer whispered "I'm... addicted to anything you do to me..."

"I don't want to hurt you, my love" Michiru whispered back.

"You don't... if you like doing that, then you don't hurt me"

Leaning for another kiss the aqua-haired girl smiled while caressing the blonde's buttocks gently, making the taller girl moan earnestly.

"Michi..."

"My, my, who would have thought you were so sensitive here, my love?" The violinist teased.

She stopped and went to the drawer, eliciting an honest protest from the racer.

"Sshhhh" The violinist soothed her gently while producing a pair of handcuffs from the drawer beside the bed "My love, I do like doing this, but I would never hurt you in my life... if you don't feel well, just tell me and I'll stop"

Haruka nodded albeit dizzyingly, she wanted this, yet she would never have imagined herself asking for it.

Michiru secured the blonde's hands to the bed, making sure she didn't even bruised them and the trailing slow butterfly kisses through the racer's back the aqua haired woman got to the small of her back and let little tickle licks into the sensitive skin making the blonde tense a little.

"Are you ready,'Ruka?"

Haruka nodded gulping a little nervously.

Michiru smiled and caressed her love's backside again, then, raised her hand and brought it down in a soft but chastising slap that made her girlfriend gasp.

She repeated the process and soon her love's gasps became moans that only served to fuel her smacks, and eventually as the swats got harder Haruka started to cry out at every one of them.

Striking lovingly in a slow pattern the violinist noted how her mate's backside started changing color, from whitish to pink, then to a harder degree of pink, it was then when she stopped and kissed her girl's backside, soothing her.

She pecked to her love's face, Haruka was flushed, her breath was raged and there were small tears forming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Koi?" Michiru called worriedly.

The racer nodded

"I'll stop..."

"No." The taller girl asked softly.

"I'm hurting you." Michiru said while brushing her koi's unshed tears away.

"No...you aren't, keep doing it. Please"

Michiru smiled and kissed her once more.

"I think I have an idea..."

She went to her position again and struck with her right hand as her left traveled to her racer's tights caressing her, slowly the smacks came into sync with the sensual touches until the latter's came to the most private part of the blonde, who moaned and cried heartily at the pleasure of both stimulations.

Rubbing a little the now reddish and tender posterior before her Michiru started pleasing her girl as her slaps went faster and harder.

Michiru giggled softly "There's no doubt _*Slap*_ my love _*slap*_ that you're enjoying this _*slap*_ as much as _*slap*_ me"

Pink started giving way to soft red and, losing her self restrain, Haruka began to kick and twist softly.

Finally the racer's eyes started to tear up and a few seconds later her whole body started spamming as her moans got louder.

"Michiruuu!" was the last thing she managed to say before collapsing onto the bed, almost unconscious.

She barely felt how Michiru cleaned her, she was in bliss but she was also too tired.

When she came to herself she had no longer the hand cuffs holding her in place and there was a cool feeling in her sensitive posterior.

"Don't move koi, let this work" It was Michiru, who applying lotion to her backside with a delicate and careful touch.

The racer barely managed to give a sound of affirmation and snuggled deeper into the bed below her feeling only her lover's soothing movements and her voice as she whispered little nothings to her.

Haruka couldn't really say how long it had been but when her head cleared a little more she realized that Michiru was at her side, one hand running through her bangs and the other supporting her, sea blue eyes contacted forest green.

"You liked that?" Haruka whispered leaning onto the smaller girl's hand.

"As much as you" the aqua-haired girl answered running her digits to Haruka's cheek.

"Wanna try it again?" the racer whispered as Michiru's touches became kisses.

"Hnnn, I'd love to, once you're healed, and maybe we can even... change roles" The aqua-haired girl whispered seductively making the racer smile widen.

Burrowing her forehead into her mate's neck-crook she traced the marble skin with soft licks.

"I'd love to..."

End "First"

Well, every author has his or her own concept of how the pairing Haruka/Michiru is, some say they act as cold as they acted with the inner scouts, others say that they are bitter because their mission and others say they act like any other couple. My reason for the OCC here is that I think that after their mission was over those two were free to do as they wished until the Silver Millennium started, they are not longer bounded to duty, nor fearing what might happen the next day, so they can just be together, tease each other and such, that's why Haruka is so permissive with Michiru here, after so many years fearing how they would lose each other, or have to stain their hands in blood they are finally allowed to be together without any restrictions, and the racer is addicted to the violinist.

Well, that was all, Please R&R, and tell me if you didn't liked and why (please critics are welcome!)


End file.
